Diary Si Tenten
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Fanfic kelimaku nih….Mau ngintip isi diary TenTen gak? Nih, kukasih bocorannya! Hehe…sebenernya sih ceritanya tentang diary TenTen…Bagaimanakah isinya?CHAP 4 UDAH ADA!Ada kuis nih!
1. Biodata TenTen!

DIARY SI TENTEN

Summary: Fanfic kelimaku nih….Mau ngintip isi diary TenTen gak??? Nih, kukasih bocorannya! Hehe…sebenernya sih ceritanya tentang diary TenTen…Bagaimanakah isinya???

Disclaimer: Para karakter Naruto BUKAN PUNYAKU! Tapi ceritanya punyaku dong…

Oia, tentang biodata TenTen, ada yang gue karang sendiri, ada yang beneran lo!

Selamat membaca ya…dan jangan lupa di REVIEW!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER 1: BIODATA TENTEN!! 4 HARI SEBELUM ULTAH TENTEN!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TenTen P.O.V

Haahh….capek banget hari ini. Udah disuruh lari 200 keliling sama Guru Gai, lempar kunai 300 kali –_disuruh Gai lah…-_ udah gitu disuruh ngelawan Lee lagi….tapi…gue yang kalah…- _huuuu..- _capek bangeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttt…nget…nget……tapi, untungnya gue masih punya tenaga dan harapan –_harapan apa?- _untuk menulis diary yang baru aja gue beli sama Neji di toko buku _–cieeehhh-_

_**TenTen: Napa? Lu sirik gue bisa berduaan sama Neji??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Ga! Neji untuk elo aja deh..biar jadi NEJITEN gitu loh…Kalo sama gue..nantinya jadi kacau deh….bukan NEJITEN lagi namanya…apa nanti kalo sama gue namanya NEJICAN ya??( **__Neji X Cantik-Chan…huehehe…becanda ding…)_

_**TenTen: Jangan ambil Neji gue dong….gue suka banget sama dia…-blushing-**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Chuih! Ga bakalan lah gue ngambil cowok lu!**_

_**TenTen: -blushing again-**_

_**Cantik-Chan: OK…sekarang kita lanjutin yok ceritanya!**_

Back to TenTen P.O.V

Gue mau nulis biodata dulu ah…..

Sret…..

Sret….

Sret….

Fiuh….akhirnya selesai juga nih nulisnya….hehe, pada mau baca nih? Nih, kutunjukin!

Ket:

Yang tulisannya diapit garis kayak gini( misal: - blablabla-) itu berarti kata-kata si authorbukan tulisan dalam Diary TenTen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Diary TenTen……_

_Halo! Ini diary gue, diary TenTen, yang hari ini gue beli sama orang yang..(mmm) gue suka dari dulu, yaitu…mmm…. Neji….-ketika TenTen nulis nama itu, dia sambil blushing lo- . Ya udah, langsung aja ya, ke biodata gue!_

_Yak! Biodata gue baru aja mau muncul di kertas ini…three…two…..one…..go!_

_Nama: TenTen (gue ga ada klan nya…)_

_Umur: 13 tahun_

_Tempat: Konoha_

_Tanggal: 9 Maret_

_Lahir: Dengan selamat sentosa, menghantarkan rakyat Indonesia, yang merdeka , bersatu, berdaulat, adil dan makmur…eh..salah ding, dengan selamat sampai Konoha! –maaf ya..meng kopi Preambule!(-bagi yg ga tau, coba deh buka buku pasal!-)_

_Zodiak: Pisces_

_Golongan darah: B_

_Warna mata: COKLAT is de best!_

_Warna rambut: Hitam! Sama kayak rambut Neji..hehe…_

_Tinggi: 155,6 cm_

_Berat: 43,1 kg_

_Rekan gue: Guru Gai, Lee (si norak), Neji (uwaa…si cakep!)_

_Jurus-jurus gue: Rising Twin Dragon, Souryuu Tensakai, mm…apa ya?? Itu aja deh.._

_Hm…..apalagi ya……_

_Oia!_

_Makanan kesukaan: Chinese food lah..(sama kayak Neji..hehe….)_

_Minuman kesukaan: Hm…jus stroberi…._

_Motto: Perempuan juga bisa jadi ninja yang hebat!!_

_Best Friend: Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura,Yamanaka Ino( mereka ber3 ini sahabat sejati lo…)_

_Idolaku: Tsunade! Soalnya dia itu hebat banget!_

_Orang yang kusuka: fufufufu…..so pasti HYUGA NEJI donk!_

_Soalnya…dia itu…._

_Ganteng banget…._

_Cool, kalem, pendiem tapi baik hati dan perhatian banget sama gue!_

_Kuat, hebat lagi! Hmm…katanya sih dia itu murid paling berbakat di Konoha ya?Aku suka sama semua jurus-jurusnya!_

_Kalo dia lagi senyum, aih……..rasanya kalo ngeliatin dia kayak di surga gitu…._

_Kalo dia lagi blushing……duh…serasa mau meluk dan cium pipinya! Kawaii!_

_Kalo dia lagi meluk aku, rasanya kalo cuaca lagi hangat, terasa sejuk, dan kalo cuaca lagi dingin,rasanya jadi hangat deh…._

_Rasanya dia itu paling hebat di Tim gue deh….dibandingkan ama si Lee itu…Neji lebih cakep, hebat, cool….._

_Pokoknya, Neji itu PERFECT banget deh….._

_Impianku: Mau menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat!_

_Mau lebih kuat daripada yang lain!_

_Mau…mmm…..dicium Neji di bibirnya deh….-nulisnya juga sambil blushing!-_

_Mau…nikah sama Neji! -blushing too!-_

_Mau….mau….mmm….udah ah…itu aja…_

_Mungkin impian ku yang ketiga dan keempat berlebihan ya?? Hehe…_

_Bye…._

_TenTen._

_P/S: Jangan membuka diary ini selain aku!!!!!!!!!! Kalo elo berani buka, awas lo! Gue hajar tanpa ampun! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bosen ah, masih TenTen P.O.V

Hmm….gue udah nulis diary nih….bagi yang baca, jangan cemburu ya kalo misalnya ada yg suka sama Neji! Hehe….jadi malu deh kalo ngebaca biodata gue itu….hmm…mau nulis pengalaman gue hari ini ah…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Halaman 1,_

_Hari:Rabu Tanggal: 5 Maret 2008 –ceritanya mau menjelang ultah TenTen nih…-_

_Dear Diary,_

_Gue hari ini abis latihan dengan penuh usaha keras dan kekuatan agar bisa memenuhi apa yang disuruh sama guru norak gue, yaitu guru Gai. Tapi, gue heran banget, kenapa ya, si Lee, ato yang biasa kita panggil __**gejimayu**__, selaluuu aja patuh dengan suruhan guru norak gue itu. Rasanya mau menyesal deh, kenapa ya gue dikasih guru yang giginya norak bin beralis tebal itu???Huuuhhhh…kesellll… Apalagi kalo setiap gue tanding, pasti gue kalaaaahhhh terus sama Lee!! Ga reelaa!!!!_

_Tapi, ada untungnya juga nih masuk Tim Gai, soalnya, ada….ada….._

_NEJI!!!!_

_Si Neji, ato Hyuga Neji itu ya, GANTENG be ge te dah!!!! Udah gitu, setiap tanding ama Lee, pasti dia menang terus! Ga papa deh kalo misalnya gue ngelawan dia, gue kalah! Gue rela koq, kalah dengan Neji! –gila…mau ngalah sama Neji…- asalkan_ _gue bisa setim dengan dia!! Hihi..gue sering banget lo_, _kalo dalam misi, suka berduaan bareng dia terus! Kadang, bisa sama orang lain, kadang Cuma berdua…._

_Oia, tadi gue barusan tanding dengan Lee, blablablablabla…-yang diceritain di awal itu loh- blablablabla… tapi….Neji tadi….barusan nganterin gue ke toko buku untuk membeli Diary ini!_ _Uuuhh….rasanya jadi malu deh, bisa berdua dengan Neji tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun…Dia bahkan ngebantu aku milih diary yang bagus! Sampe akhrinya, dia milihin gue diary ini, yaitu diary pink bergambar panda, baguuus…banget! Ya gue langsung setuju lah! Soalnya, siapa sih yang akan menolak pilihan dari (calon) pacar sendiri??? Ngga bakalan khan??_

_Satu lagi pengalaman istimewa….tadi…Neji pulang barengan gue! Pas pertengahan jalan…ternyata….Impossible, tadinya langit Konoha yang cerah ceria kilaunya bak giginya Lee itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi suram dan gelap…mendung…dan tik-tik-tik…hujan turun di atas genting…gue nyanyi sesuai dengan kenyataan lo! Tapi, sayangnya, Neji ga melakukan reaksi balik ke gue….gue kira dengan gue nyanyi dia bakalan senyum deh…ternyata…mission failed –misi???Misi untuk membuat Neji tersenyum kali?-_

_Terus…dia tadi mayungin gue lo! Huh..untung aja gue lupa bawa payung, jadi bisa numpang payungnya si Neji deh! Ternyata Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada gue….._

_Abis itu, dia tadi…meluk-meluk gue…..rasanya bak hangatnya kasih sayang Ibu lo! Serius! Hangaaaaat banget rasanya saat itu pas dipeluk Neji! Bau bajunya itu, kayak abis dicuci pake Molto pewangi yang wanginya tahan sampe 7 hari itu lo! – whew, TenTen ngiklan!- Terus, pelukannya itu, percis banget kayak pelukan ibu gue 12 tahun yang lalu! –emang kayak gimana sih?- Dan…..pas gue ngeliat ke mukanya….senyumnya….matanya…wuih gile banget cuy, ga nahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ganteng banget tau ga!!!!!_

_Senyumnya saat itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah gue liat…._

_Bahkan, saat hujan sudah berhenti pun, dia masih aja meluk aku…..dan, wangi bajunya pun masih terasa….._

_Eh, rasanya kebanyakan deh gue nulis??? Abisnya itu pengalaman berkesan untuk gue sih….._

_Udah dulu ya diary, goodbye…._

_TenTen._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TenTen P.O.V lah…..

Hmm, ga kerasa udah malem, gue lanjutin besok ah! Semoga besok gue bisa meluk Neji lagi kayak tadi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Semoga!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tuhan, tolong kabulkan doa hambamu ini ya!

Eit, siapa tuh yang manggil???

Jangan jangan…..

WAH!!!!!!!! Ternyata………..

" TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AYO MAKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Ibu gue ( yup, ibu TenTen disini masih hidup)

" IYA BU!!!!!!!!! " dengan langkah gontai gemontai jontai (weleh…) gue pun melangkah menuju ruang makan….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai!!!!!!!!!!

Ehehehe….

Tiba-tiba, si gejimayu muncul!

Lee: BAGI PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN….TOLONG DENGAN SELAMAT SENTOSA, EH SALAH DING, DENGAN SANGAT…TOLONG DIREVIEW YA!!!!!!!!

Cantik-Chan: Bagoes…bagoes….Keep your work, Lee!

Lee: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Awas kalo ngga, gue……KONOHA SENPUU!!!!! Hiaat!!

Cantik-Chan: Lakukan dengan cara apapun, yang penting cerita ini bisa direview!!! HUAHAHAHAHA!!!! (inilah contoh author yang haus review…)

Cantik-Chan: -_bergaya manis sok kecakepan ala Neji_- (itu loh…selalu menyilangkan tangannya…) UPCOMING CHAPTER: HALAMAN DUA, BELANJA BARENG BEST FRIEND!


	2. Halaman dua! Belanja bareng best friend!

DIARY SI TENTEN!

Whew….gue mau ber-trim's-ria deh atas review dari sahabat-sahabat senegara (dramatis amat…) sekalian…soalnya fanfic yang ini kan masih baru…eeh…udah banyak yg nge-review!

Mau balas review dulu ah….

**Funsasaji1: Wuahaha…coba yah kalo di Naruto beneran TenTen itu selalu ngebangga-banggain Neji! Thanks ya reviewnya!**

**Biola pink males login: Yup, so sweet. Ini deh udah kulanjutin! Thx for your review!**

**.SkManiac.ish.na-chan: Aih…ingetnya mah si Gaara trus!!!! Iya ya, rambut TenTen tuch mirip telinga panda! Thanks ya reviewnya!**

**Katsuyu males login: Hah?? Ga pernah punya Diary? Suka ngintipin diary orang???Sambil ketawa???(**banyak amat pertanyaannya?) **Hehe… Makasih reviewnya!**

**Sora no Aoi: Ya, ini udah kuupdate secepat mungkin! Makasi reviewnya ya!**

**Tentenholic: Lagi-lagi benci ama Sakura…(**si author sweatdropped**) Ya..ya…ga dikasitau pun juga aku dah tau koq namamu..kan ada di Multiply mu! Makasih ya udah ngereview!**

**Whew….banyak amat ya? Yasudh lah, kumulai ya ceritanya!**

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CHAPTER 2: HALAMAN DUA, BELANJA BARENG BEST FRIEND!**

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TenTen P.O.V

Yah…setelah tadi melewati masa-masa yang seru, lucu, bahagia, ceria riang tralala trilili trululu trelele…..akhirnya gue masih punya iman dan tenaga (iman??) untuk nulis diary gue tercinta ini. Gue mau nyeritain pengalaman hari ini deh ke loe-loe smua ( loe-loe??? ) deh….biar ga pada penasaran getow….hehe…en so pasti..ada pengalaman yang..hehe…romantis gitu loh! Baca aja deh!

_**Cantik-Chan: Cieeeh….kasmaraaaaannn….**_

_**TenTen: 'Paan sih –blushing-**_

_**Cantik-Chan: KASMARAAAANNN!!!!**_

_**TenTen: Ich! Suara elo jelek amat! Neji aja suaranya bagus!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Chuih! Apa hubungannya gue nyanyi dengan Neji?**_

_**TenTen: –blushing lagi..- Mmm….yasudh lah, kamu ini ya, koq selalu memotong pembicaraan gue…**_

_**Cantik-Chan: CEREWET!! Lanjutin deh…**_

_**TenTen: Iye…iye…tapi…lain kali JANGAN PERNAH MOTONG PEMBICARAAN GUE YA!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Motong? Pake piso? Gue ga pernah tuh..**_

_**TenTen: -sweatdropped….- Udah deh…balik ke cerita!**_

Back to TenTen P.O.V

Huuuh…abis gue berurusan dengan _dia, _gue pengen cepet-cepet cerita deh sama elo semua!!!! – memasang wajah berbunga-bunga!-

Yup, langsung aja yah! Udah pada penasaran semua kan???

( Hmmm, sebagai antisipasi nih, jangan lupa untuk mengingat bahwa ini adalah tiga hari menjelang ultah TenTen! Jangan lupa beli kado untuk TenTen dan gue ya! – hei..hei…ini masih bulan Februari, bro!- yaitu…REVIEW DARI ANDA UNTUK FANFIC INI!!!!GYAHAHAHA!!!!)

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Halaman 2,_

_Hari: Kamis Tanggal: 6 Maret 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku seneng banget deh diary, 'coz I was shopping with my best friend….-ceilah..gaya amat loe TenTen make bhs Inggris segala…- such as Hinata, Sakura and Ino. Dan gue sama sohib-sohib gue tadi itu barusan belanja ke Konoha Indah Mall- emangnya ada??- lho! Hehe….seru banget tau ga! Mulai dari belanja sepatu, baju, tas, sampe…ahh..pokoknya buanyakkk deh!!!!!!!! Sampe-sampe duit yang dikasih ibu gue hampiiiir aja bokek kalo gue ga ngikutin si Sakura ma Ino yg nyuruh-nyuruh gue beli alat make-up….. fiuhh….untuung…aja Hinata nolongin gue!! Tapi…tapi…tadi….gue..ketemu…sama……_

_NEJI!!!!!!!_

_Iya!!!!!!!!!!! Gue tadi secara ngga sengaja ketemu dia lo!_

_Whew.. Kita ber-4 aja sampe kaget setengah idup tau ngga, waktu dia bilang dia udah ngikutin kita sejak kita baruu aja memijakkan kaki di mall kita tercinta ini! Dia ternyata ga sendirian lo! Ternyata dia sama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai lo! Huuuh…kenapa sih mereka ngikuti kita??? Kalo Neji sih, ga papa ya! Hmm…yasudh, langsung aja,en tadi ternyata Naruto tuh mau jemput Hinata, Sasuke jemput Sakura, Sai mo jemput Ino…yah..maklumlah..Sai dan Ino itu khan sama-sama penganut aliran' udel seksi' gitu loh!(terinspirasi dari fic nya__** katsuyu **__yang'__**Semester tujuh masih jomblo?NOOOOOO!**__' itu) Ngga ding, gue cuma becanda. _

_Tapi…..ternyata…ngga disangka…Neji…Neji tadi…tadi…meluk gue lagi! Eh…..tadi dia juga sambil megang-megang tangan aku loh! Tangannya puuuuuuutiiiiihhhh banget!!!!! Bahkan keputihan tangannya pun melebihi putihnya tanganku! Mungkin dia abis make 'Citra whitening milk cleanser' itu ya??? Ga mungkin kali ya??? Hehe….Tapi beneran lo..putih banget tau ga tangannya!!!! Bajunya itu, as usually, wangiii banget! Wanginya sewangi molto ultra wangi bunga mawar bunga melati pokoknya plus-plus deh…._

_Eh, koq gue malah cerita Neji sih?? Bukannya mau nyeritain tentang shopping? Hehe…tadi tuh ya, ternyata Naruto Hinata, Sasuke Sakura, dan Sai Ino, malah pulang duluan lo! Jadinya….gue sama Neji ditinggalin deh…._

_Nah, gue masih inget apa yang dibilang sama Neji tadi, yaitu " TenTen…..kamu cantik banget kalo pake baju kaya gini…" " TenTen, kamu tuh ya, seleranya bagus banget…." _

" _TenTen, kapan-kapan kita jalan bareng yuk!" itulah kata-kata singkat tapi…yah…kesannya romantis gitu…yang masih gue inget sampe sekarang…._

_Terus…tadi, gue punya pengalaman yang…uuhh….gimana gitu….romantis…banget…gile…rasanya…nginget itu….jadi malu-malu deh….._

_Hmm….tadi tuh ya, Neji khan ngajak aku ke restoran gitu…abis itu, gue ditraktir dia deh….ternyata dia itu kaya banget lo! Sampe-sampe dia bisa nraktir gue burger 5 buah yang harganya itu 20.000 per buah lo! Coba bayangin, kalo dikali jadi berapa tuh??? Wuih…gile banget coy, ternyata dia bawa duit yang bejibun dari rumahnya lo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaya banget ya!!!!_

_Tapi, sebenernya pengalaman romantisnya tuh yang ini….sehabis kita keluar dari mall, dia tiba-tiba ngajak aku ke sebuah bangku yang sekitarnya sepiiiii banget! Abis itu ya, percakapan yang masih gue simpan dalam otak gue sebaik-baiknya& selengkap-lengkapnya nih…- mentang…pengalaman romantis…- dia mengatakan sesuatu yang…uh..gimana gitu, romantis banget!!!! _

" _TenTen…..aku pengen ngomong sesuatu….dengan kamu……"_

_Terus gue jawab: " Ada apa sih, Neji??"_

" _Umm…a…aku…." Whew, si Neji tuh ya, ga pernah bilang 'gue' dan 'elo' loh!!! Sopan banget ya!_

_Gue jawab lagi:" Kenapa?"_

" _Aku……s…suka…."_

" _Neji, kalo mau bilang mah dibilang aja…." Kata gue._

" _AKU SUKA SAMA KAMU TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

" ………………_." Gue pun diem seribu bahasa…_

" _Iya, aku suka sama kamu TenTen, karena kamu itu beda dari cewek-cewek yang lain! Kamu itu lebih kuat, lebih cute, lebih cantik malah, daripada yang lain! Ya udah, langsung aja yah… Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku? " Yup, gue juga seneng cara bicaranya, soalnya selalu to the point sih…_

" _Tentu aja aku mau Neji! Karena aku juga selalu mencintaimu dari dulu! Aku menyukai senyummu yang bikin cewek tergoda, wajahmu yang tampan, kekuatanmu sebagai seorang Hyuga, cara bicaramu yang sopan, gayamu yang cool….pokoknya semuanya deh!Kamu adalah cowok yang paling sempurna di mataku…mmm... aku mau jadi pacarmu! Mau banget!!!!!!!!!!!" kata gue sesopan mungkin didepan Neji yang ganteng ini…._

_Ternyata, tak disangka, si Hinata pun udah ngintipin kita dari tadi…HUUUUUHH!!! KESELNYA!!!! Tapi untung yang ngintip itu si Hinata! Coba kalo yang ngintip itu Sakura ato Ino, waduh……sial bro, bakal tersebar ke seluruh Konoha dalam waktu 5 menit….nanti abang-abang koran juga malah jualan koran yang headline nya ' PASANGAN BARU DI KONOHA: NEJI & TENTEN!' lagi….eh…geer amat sih gue!_

_Si Neji yang waktu itu terkejut dengan kedatengan Hinata itu pun mulai marah-marah! Dan…..of course, tiba-tiba muncullah anak Kyuubi…….yah…si Beruk itu lah…_

_Lalu, dia pun ninggalin mereka berdua sambil megang tangan gue dengan erat! Terus sambil ngomong ke gue, " TenTen, ayo kita pergi dari sini.." dengan sesingkat-singkatnya….dan Naruto pun langsung memberikan tatapan cengar-cengir ga jelas sama kita berdua…_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya jelas masih TenTen P.O.V lah…

" TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AYO MAKAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!! " tiba-tiba suara cempreng ibu gue pun bergema di rumah kami….

" Iye!!!!!!!!!!! Bentar……" kata gue dengan langkah tegas dan pasti….

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Boseeen…masih TenTen P.O.V!

Huhh…..gara-gara panggilan ibu gue tadi, gue jadi ga bisa ngelanjutin nulis diary deh! Oke, sekarang aku lanjutin yah!

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Back to diary TenTen………._

_Huuh…gue mau ngelanjutin yang tadi ah….._

_Setelah kita berdua ninggalin bangku yang udah didudukin sama Naruto dan Hinata itu, kita pun mulai melangkah dengan penuh kepastian ke rumah Neji….._

_Dan ternyata…………_

_WUIH!!!! Rumah si Neji itu ya….BUESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR BANGET!!!! Dia itu ya, maklumlah….sebagai anggota dari klan Hyuga yang terkenal itu…….wuih, gile banget……perabot-perabotnya…pada mahal semua tuh….dan, gue paling suka dari rumah Neji tuh……mmmm…_

_KAMARNYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wuihhhh………kamarnya itu ya, bahkan hamper menyaingi rapinya kamar gue!!!!!! Kamarnya itu putih semua lo warnanya! Tapi…keren banget!!! Di dindingnya terpajanglah foto-foto keluarganya, bahkan foto pas masih kecilnya pun ada!!! Uhh…pas Neji waktu masih kecil itu ya…KAWAII banget!!!!!!!!! Terus, kasurnya juga empuk banget lagi!!! Dan dia pun mengunci pintunya dan….dan…dan…_

_DIA MENCIUM BIBIR GUE!!! AKHIRNYA IMPIAN GUE JADI KENYATAAN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Impossible, Neji yang selama ini dikenal tidak mau membuat kharismanya tercoreng pun tiba-tiba….ngecium bibir gue!!! Pantesan aja dia ngunci pintunya biar ga ketahuan!!!_

_Aduhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sungguh pengalaman yang tak ter lupakan!! Bibirnya itu….lembutttt….bamget!!!!!!!!!!!!! So soft….wuih, gile banget cuy, dia itu ternyata pencium wanita yang hebat! Empuk banget tau ga bibirnya! Empuuuk!!! Rasanya nyamaaaaaaaaan banget waktu dia mencium aku!_

_Whew….kayaknya gue cerita berlebihan deh…_

_Yawdah ya diary, kuakhiri sampe sini dulu!_

_TenTen._

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cantik-Chan: Cieeeeeeeeeee…TenTen, sampe segitunya!

Tiba-tiba ada Itachi muncul!

Cantik-Chan: Eh, musang( yup, Itachi dalam bahasa Jepang artinya musang) ngapain loe dating kesini???

Itachi: AWAS LOE YA KALO LOE NGGA NGE-REVIEW CERITA INI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KALO LOE NGGA NGE-REVIEW, GUE…..TSUKUYOMI!!!!!

Cantik-Chan: Ooohh…ternyata itu maksud loe datang kesini…yawdah, lanjutin ya!

Itachi: AYO!!!! REVIEW CERITA INI!!!! INGAT! DIREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Halaman tiga! Pergi ke rumah Neji!

DIARY SI TENTEN

Mmm….. setelah gue membaca review dari you-you sekalian( hehe…) sekarang gue akan membalas review terbaru! Tapi, kalo abis baca, jangan lupa di REVIEW ya! Nanti review nya akan kubalas deh! Maaf ngupdetnya lama! Sekarang udah kuupdet deh!

**Pink-violin: Hahaha…emang tuh si Neji, baru jadian udah nyium-nyium orang lagi….Thx for your review!**

**Funsasaji1: Takut karena suhu tubuh naik? Makanya, sebelum membaca cerita ini, minum obat penurun panas, biar cepet sembuh! Hehe, becanda ding. Makasih reviewnya!**

**Katsuyu males login lagi( cape deh…): Ya, itu mah obsesi gue dong…secara gue author nya gitu loh! (hohoho…)Lagian, kalo emang obsesi TenTen di Naruto beneran, dia suka sama Neji& pengen nyium dia, bagus dong, ya ngga? Thanks ya reviewnya!!!**

**.SKManiac.ish.na-chan. : Alim-alim piktor?? Apaan tuh? Ga ngerti …hehe…Iya tuh, pasangan baru yang sedang hot-hotnya…Makasih atas reviewnya!**

**Sora no Aoi: Wah…udah register ya??? Selamat deh! Thx reviewnya!**

**Hmm…kebanyakan ya?? Yawdah deh, kumulai ceritanya! (kayaknya yg ngereview chap 2 ini udah pada pernah ngereview chapter sebelumnya ya????) **

OoOoOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOoO

**CHAPTER 3: HALAMAN TIGA! PERGI KE RUMAH NEJI!**

OoOoOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOo

**TenTen P.O.V**

Huff…masih inget semua kan akan kejadian yang gue alamin kemaren???? Romantis banget khan???? Hehe….mungkin gue ini terlalu berlebihan ya… Nah, sekarang gue mau cerita lagi nih…. Tentang pengalaman hari ini….. Uhmmm…mmmm….t…tadi….g…gue….a……abis…ke….ke…ru…rumah….NEJI!!!!!!!!!!! Gue seneng bangettttttttttt!!!!

_**Cantik-Chan: Cieeeh..TenTen, sampe segitunya sama Neji…**_

_**TenTen: CANTIK CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Kenapa sih kamu itu sukanya motong pembicaraan aku????**_

_**Cantik-Chan: - cengar-cengir….- Ga papa donkz…khan authornya juga aku….jadi aku bisa muncul kapan aja…iya ngga?**_

_**TenTen: Huh…yawdah deh…Eh, aku pengen nanya nih…**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Apa?**_

_**TenTen: Jawab ya….sebutkan berbagai macam organ yang terdapat pada tubuh manusia dan vertebrata? Jawab hayooo…jawabnya pas akhir cerita ya…**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Mmm..apa ya???**_

_**TenTen: Jawab ya….oia, bagi para pembaca, udah ga sabaran ya? Ayo kita mulai!**_

Masih TenTen P.O.V

Hehehe…. Akhirnya gue berhasil juga ngerjain si author….hehe…..Oia, langsung aja deh!!! Sekalian juga mau cepet-cepet nulis diarynya, biar kalo dipanggil ibu, semuanya beres deh!

OoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOo

_Diary si TenTen_

_Halaman 3,_

_Hari: Jumat Tanggal: 7 Maret 2008_

_Hari yang cerah, dimana hari ini adalah hari Jumat, dan biasanya kalo hari Jumat tuh pulangnya cepet, jadi ngga bakalan disuruh yang macem-macem deh sama Guru Gai. Dan….fufufu….hari ini adalah saat-saat yang ga akan pernah gue lupain seumur idup deh….soalnya tadi gue diajak Neji ke rumahnya! Hehe…gue bisa menikmati rumahnya yang kayak surga itu deh –maklumlah, sodara-sodara. TenTen ini suka memuja Neji berlebihan- Dan, gue adalah salah satu cewek yang beruntung, soalnya, dari sekian banyaknya cewek yang mau masuk ke rumah Neji, cuman gue lah yang bisa masuk ke rumahnya!!! Iya! Gue serius deh, diary!!! Hehe…. Gue seneng banget bisa masuk ke kediaman Hyuga yang katanya aman dan tentram bak surga itu…._

_Hmm…dan satu lagi, tadi gue dikasih makan lo di rumahnya Neji! Enak banget tau ngga, makanannya! Semuanya udah diimpor asli dari berbagai Negara, baik dari Negara Suna, Oto, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, bahkan kata Hiashi, pamannya Neji, ada juga lho makanan yang diimpor dari Indonesia! Whew…makanan dari Indonesia ternyata…wuih…enak pisan euy…ada pecel, pempek, bahkan ada otak-otak dan tekwan pun juga ada! Ada juga soto, rempeyek, nasi uduk, wuih….lemak nian ooii…makanan yang berasal dari Indonesia itu ya, ternyata ga kalah enaknya sama makanan di Konoha lo!_

_Abis makan, dia pun ngajak gue lagi ke kamarnya lagi lho, diary! Hehe…. Dia bahkan sempet ngingetin gue kalo besok tuh ULANGAN MATEMATIKA!!!! Whuih, coba kalo dia ga ngingetin gue, pasti gue udah ga belajar seharian….Eh, dia itu ternyata rajin banget lo, sampe-sampe dia punya 4 rak buku yang berjejer di kamarnya! So clever!!!! Oia, tadi dia juga ngejelasin ke gue kisi-kisi dan garis besar tentang ulangan besok!!! Ternyata, diary, besok tuh ulangan tentang DIAGRAM VENN & HIMPUNAN!!!! Wah…itu adalah materi yang gue suka, bahkan jadi favorit loh diary! –hehe…materi mtk favorit si author pun sama, tentang himpunan dan diagram venn- Soalnya ya diary, tuh materi paling gampang bagi gue untuk dihapal! Eh…koq gue malah cerita soal ulangan seh?? _

_Hmm….trus…tadi, tiba-tiba tuh ya, gue rasanya kebelet…b-g-t pengen pipis! Pas itu juga si Neji yang tau gue mau pipis, akhirnya dia langsung nunjukin kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dech, pas gue buka, ternyata…ternyata…oh ternyata…_

_KAMAR MANDINYA RAPI BUANGETTTT!!!!!!!_

_Gile cuy, dikamar mandinya itu ya, ruaaaaapiiiihhhh buanget! –grr..si TenTen, memuja Neji bak artis..- Dindingnya tuh putih…semua, sama kayak kamarnya! Alat-alat mandinya….ada Shampo Clear yang anti ketombe terbaru itu loh…trus, ada sabun Nuvo, odol Pepsodent Perlite, en' sikat gigi Pepsodent elektrik itu..wow….gue aja alat mandinya sederhana! Gile… pantesan aja si Neji itu rambut, gigi dan tubuhnya selalu wangi karena make benda kayak gini….tapi, tadi juga tuh ada cerita yang memalukan….banget! Saking asyiknya gue tuh merhatiin satu-persatu alat mandinya Neji, tiba-tiba, gue…gue… _

_NGOMPOL DI CELANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Khukhukhu…..tadinya tuh gue bener-bener ga sadar tau ngga, kalo gue tuh sebenernya lagi kelebet, eh, kebelet pipis, tapi…karena saking asyiknya gue melototin barang istimewanya Neji…jadinya ga sadar deh, hihi…._

_Tiba-tiba, pas gue baru menyadari kejadian memalukan itu, Neji pun teriak-teriak manggil gue! Duh…..mampussss….gue pikir tuh ya, kalo gue keluar pasti Neji bakalan ngetawain gue, tapi, ternyata…sama sekali enggak lo! Malahan, dia kirain gue ngga sengaja numpahin air ke celana gue…huff…untung aja sebelum gue keluar, gue ilangin dulu bau pesingnya –iiih…jorok!- pake sabun, trus gue usapin ke celana gue, dan gue bilas, abis itu ilang deh, hehe…_

_Untuuuung.. aja si Neji ga tau peristiwa memalukan tadi! Sampe akhirnya, pas Hinata, adek sepupu Neji sekaligus juga sohib gue, manggil kita berdua dan nyuruh kita JJS….(jalan-jalan sore gitu loh!)_

_Kita pun jalan-jalan ke Ichiraku Ramen, ketemu si Kyuubi alias pacarnya Hinata, Naruto disana, abis itu, kita ke tokonya keluarga Yamanaka, akhirnya kita bersua dengan si Ino deh! Ditemenin Sai lagi! Romantisnya… _

_Nah, abis itu, kita shopping ke Konoha Indah Mall deh! Kita belanja macem-macem, mulai dari baju, tas, semuanya dibeliin sama Hinata lo! Soalnya..dia sih yang ngajak..tapi sebenernya gue dan Neji bawa uang koq, tapi kita simpen aja dulu, sebagai bekal untuk masa depan nanti, eh, buat ongkos balik! Kita tadi juga sempet makan-makan di KDonald's –plesetan dari McDonald's gitu loh!- ato Konoha Donald's. Seru banget tau gak! Kita bertiga tadi makan Beef Prosperity, burger yang katanya enak itu lo…, PaHe1, Happy Meal untuk Hinata doang….(gue sama Neji mah ga mau yang namanya Happy Meal…) Sampe beli Eskrim coklat 3 buah lo! Lagi-lagi semuanya itu dibeliin sama Hinata…_

_Setelah kita kelur dari KDonald's, kita pun langsung pergi ke tempat laen. Tapi…kita …tapun sekilas ngeliat tempat yang aneh…yaitu tempatnya Itachi, pas pertama kali liat, gue ga nyangka, ternyata, si Itachi jelek keriputan ini ngejual…._

_OBAT-OBATAN!!!!!_

_Ihh….koq si Itachi jualan obat sih??? Mana obat yang dijualnya itu obat yang baunya…sumpah deh…bau banget!!!! Mau muntah deh rasanya!!! Hoekkkhhh!!!!_

_Belum lagi si Itachi-nya ngeliatin gue dengan heran gitu…jadi ilfill deh!_

_Bahkan tadi gue sempet liat ada Sasuke dan Sakura!!!!!!!!!! Lagi mesra-mesranya tuh, didepan umum! Gandengan tangan segala lagi…iiihhh…apa ga punya malu tuh orang, mesra-mesraan didepan umum??? Grrrr…gue sebel banget sama sikapnya Sakura yang sok CAPER sama Sasuke itu! Grrrrrrr……. Gue hampir aja mau marahin Sakura sampe akhirnya Itachi manggil gue sambil promosiin obat-obatannya itu….urgghhh..untung aja si Neji langsung ngajakin kita berdua ninggalin tempat itu, kalo ngga, wah…bisa-bisa Itachi malah maksa kita untuk beli obat-obatnya lagi….._

_Akhirnya, setelah kita mendengarkan keputusan Neji, kita pun memutuskan untuk balik ke rumah masing-masing aja….tapi, sebelumnya Neji mengatakan sesuatu sama gue, _

" _TenTen, enak deh kalo jalan bareng sama kamu, kamu itu orangnya asyik banget! Besok, jangan telat ya! Soalnya besok kan ulangan…"_

_Wah…gue seneng banget dapet pujian kayak gitu!!! Gue pun langsung ngebales, _

" _Ummm…makasih ya Neji….mm….iya deh, kamu juga lo, jangan telat!"_

_Setelah itu, mereka pun segera masuk ke rumah masing-masing –lha???cepet amat???- Dan tidak lupa, Neji ngecium bibir gue lagi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So Sweet!!!!!!!! Dia juga ngecium dahi gue!!!! Duh…rasanyajadi deg-degan deh…_

" _Jangan lupa ya, jangan pernah ngunjungin toko obatnya si kakanya Sasuke itu lagi! Ga tahan! " candanya._

_Gue sama Hinata pun ketawa denger Neji ngomong kayak gitu…_

_Duuh….cape banget deh, gue kayaknya nulis dengan penuh semangat, sampe tangan gue pada kaku semua…_

_Udah dulu ya diary, besok kulanjutin lagi!_

_Bye!!!!_

_TenTen._

OoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOo

TenTen P.O.V dunkzzz…

Huaahhhh…gue capek banget tau ga, nulis diary! Oh ya, udah makan malem nih! Tuh, suara ibu gue barusan kedengaran…… gue mau makan dulu ah….Eits, tapi sebelumnya gue mau ngomong dulu sama author!!!

Cantik-Chan: Oooo, mau nanya tentang pertanyaaan yang tadi ya????

TenTen: Ih…koq kamu tau sih??

Cantik-Chan: Ya iyalaaah…kan gue authornya!!!

TenTen: Udah, cepet jawab pertanyaan ku yang tadi!

Cantik-Chan: Iya, iya…Jawabannya itu…mata, hati, jantung, lambung, paru-paru, usus kan???? Iya kan??( sengaja di underline nih!)

TenTen: Iya, ternyata kamu ini kecil-kecil pinter ya!

Cantik-Chan: Hyeeyy..gue kan udah kelas 1 SMP!!!

TenTen: Oh My God!!! 11 Tahun udah Smp??

Cantik-Chan: Ya iyalah!!! Wong gue aja kelas 1 SD masih 5 tahun!!!! Eh, bagi para pembaca sekalian…harap REVIEW ya!

TenTen: -bingung…..-

Cantik-Chan: Oia, next chapter: HALAMAN EMPAT: ULANGAN YANG MEREPOTKAN!!!!


	4. Halaman empat! Ulangan yang merepotkan!

DIARY SI TENTEN!

Akhirnya chapter 4 dah muncul deh!!!!!! Ceritanya TenTen tuh lagi ulangan MTK….Gimana ya??? Baca aja deh!

Oh ya, hampir lupa nih..mo balas review dulu!!!!

**Shinoda"black" Katsuyu**: Hehe..koq make "black" sih??? Aneh..tapi lucu…thx reviewnya!!!

**Biola pink gak niat login**: Hehe… sengaja kubuat TenTennya ngompol biar seru gituu…Tengkyu reviewnya!!!

**.SKManiac.ish.na-chan(eh..jadi.hoshi.na-chan yaa??)**: Yup, emang jorok banget tuch si TenTen( hyeey, wong yang bikin ceritanya gue) Review lagi ya!!

**Sora No Aoi**: Thanks banget ya sarannya!!!! Review lagi ya!!

CHAPTER 4: ULANGAN YANG MEREPOTKAN!

OoOoOoOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoOo

TenTen P.O.V

Hoaaahhhhhmmmm…barusan bangun pagi neh…gue ga bersemangat banget hari ini…..soalnya ulangan!!! Tapi, untung aja gue dah belajar kemaren, jadinya ga perlu deg-degan lagi deh…hihihi…gue mau sarapan dulu ah….. dan gue harus cepet-cepet ke sekolah biar ga diomelin sama Ibiki, guru Mtk kita yang kejamnya…alamak jang…sumpah deh….hampirrrrr…..nyamain kejamnya guru yang suka makan dango, alias….Mitarashi Anko…Guru IPA kita. Whuih…beneran tuh pak Ibiki kalo ngajar Mtk tuh….haduh….udah pelajarannya susah, malah diajarin sama guru yang galaknya minta ampun lagi!!!! Grrr..apalagi hari ini ulangan bakal diawasi sama dia lagi!!! Eh..koq gue malah takut? Kan gue dah belajar!!! Hehe… GUE MESTI SEMANGAT!!!!!!!!

Apalagi, kemaren materi ulangannya udah dikasitau sama yayang keren gue, alias N-E-J-I!!!!!! Untungnyaa….fhiuh..jadi gue bisa lega deh…

_**Cantik-Chan: Aihh..yayang keren…yayang keren…sapa tuh..????**_

_**Tenten: Mada'i kau da denger?? Yayang keren tuh yo si Neji lah!! Ai…loloh nian kau ini!! Cak kau dak denger apo yang kuomongi tadi..Makonyo..pasang kuping kau!! (bagi yg ga ngerti, ini artinya: Masa kamu ga denger? Yayang keren tuh ya si Neji, lah!! Aii, bodoh banget kamu ini!! Kayak kamu ngga denger apa yang kuomongin tadi..Makanya..pasang kuping kamu!!)**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Ai…ngomong pake bahaso plembang nih ye….**_

_**Tenten: Ngapo?? Dak boleh?? Basing aku nak ngomong bahaso apo bae!! Cak siru nian kau ini!! ( Kenapa?? Ngga boleh?? Terserah aku mau ngomong bahasa apa aja!! Kayak iri aja kamu ini!!)**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Sodara-sodara, boleh ngomong pke bahasa palembang ya.. plis!! Oi Tenten, langsung bae lah!! Dak lemak kalo dipanjang-panjangke..agek yang laen biso marah…(tebak aja sendiri!! Lemak sama dengan enak, agek sama dengan nanti, biso sama dengan bisa, tau kan?)**_

_**Tenten: Apa sih?**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Gini..aku mau bilang kalo nanti aku mau mengadakan kuis!!**_

_**TenTen: Kuis apo ye??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Mulai..mulai….pakelah terus bahaso plembang ye!! Lamo-lamo kau nak jadi wong palembang pulo!!**_

_**Tenten: Iya..iya, aku serius deh..kuis apaan??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Gini…**__**Bagi yang namanya ingin dimasukkan dalam Diary Si Tenten chapter 5 (alias pas ultahnya si Tenten) tolong jawab pertanyaan ini: Siapakah yang akan mengawasi ulangan MTK di kelas Tenten?? Jawab yaa… lewat review!! OK??**_

_**Tenten: Iya!! Biar namamu bisa tercantum dalam tamu pesta ultahku!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Jawab ya…**_

_**Tenten: Oi Author, tulislah cerito kau!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Neh kau, make bahaso plembang lagi…**_

_**TenTen: Cak kau idak bae..Aku pergi dulu ye…Daa..**_

_**Cantik-Chan: -sweatdropped-**_

Eh….jadi lupa nulis diarynya nih..hehe…aku nulis aja deh!! ( Si Tenten..ngesok tuh make bahasa daerah akyu….jadi panjang deh..hehe..)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Diary si TenTen_

_Halaman 4,_

_Hari: Sabtu Tanggal: 8 Maret 2008_

_Hari ini hari yang 'nano-nano' menurut gw loch, Diary!! Kenapa?? Karena hari ini tuh ada pengalaman yang senang, sedih, bahkan kaget loh!!! Huhuhu…..tadi pngalaman sedihnya…Pak Ibiki 'sialan' itu marah-marah sama inget celaan temen-temen gue!!! Jadi, gue pun dengan kemampuan mengingat yang tinggi, langsung nginget omongan Pak Ibiki itu!_

_Bahkan gue juga inget ejekan temen-temen sekelas! _

_Gue: Pak, soal nomor 4 sama nomor 13 kurang jelas nih. Bisa Tanya ngga? Ini nih angka berapa sih? Koq ga jelas?_

_Kiba: Huu..si TenTen, nanya soal yang angka pembawa sial!!_

_Neji: Heh Kiba, 4 sama 13 itu bukan angka sialan tauk! Dasar, elo nya aja percaya sama hal-hal yang kayak gituan!! –whew ..si Neji belain TenTen nich!! So sweet!-_

_Ibiki: Ada apa sih?? (wah..dia lagi masang tampang 'membunuh' nih. Serem banget..)_

_Gue: Gini pak…mau nanya soal no 4 sama 13! Boleh ngga??_

_Ibiki: (memasang devil face-nya plus nunjuk gue make jari tengah) APA-APAAN KAMU INI HAH???? MASA PADA SAAT ULANGAN KAMU NANYA-NANYA SIH????KAMU MAU MINTA PETUNJUK YA?? AWAS KAMU YA!!! KAMU SUDAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN SELAMA ULANGAN!!_

_Gue: Peraturan yang mana sih???_

_Ibiki: Bodoh…peraturan nomor 17, yang bunyinya 'Selama ulangan tidak ada satu siswa pun yang bertanya-tanya apapun pada pengawas selama ulangan berlangsung' Masa kamu lupa sih??_

_Kiba: Hmm…__13 tambah 4 kan sama dengan 17__, iya ngga ??_

_Naruto: (Si Naruto ini duduk di sebelah Kiba) Betul tuh!! Eh TenTen kalo nanya tuh jangan pas suasana kayak gini!! Mana pas lagi ul..ngan matemat…_

_Neji: UDAH DIEM LO SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! RIBUT AMAT SIH???? (Oh ya, gue juga baru inget kalo si Neji tuh ketua kelas! Hehe…)_

_( Semua hening………..)_

_Tiba-tiba…Oia, gue baru inget, ternyata tadi tuh Paki Ibiki..nampar gue!!! Lanjutin lagi ah!_

_PLAKKKHHH!!! –dasar TenTen, sampe dibuat 'Plakkhh' segala. Norak..-_

_(Semua Hening lagi…)_

_Neji: TenTen!! Bapak jangan kayak gitu dong sama dia!!!!_

_Kiba: Tuh kan…kalo nanya angka sial, jadi sial deh.._

_Kiba(lagi): Cieeeeh…si Neji, ngebelain TenTen terus neh…._

_Sekelas(kecuali Hinata &Neji dong): CIEEEHHHHH NEJII!!!!! UDAH PUNYA PACAR NIH YEEE!!!!! _

_Neji: (aiih…mukanya jadi merah tuch!!)_

_Gue: Ee…bu..bukan..hehe.._

_Ibiki: Nanti setelah kamu selesai mengerjakan ulangan ini, kamu akan saya berikan __HUKUMAN!!!! __ -inget sodara-sodara sekalian, camkan dalam hati anda bahwa __TenTen itu ga suka sama yang namanya HUKUMAN!!- _

_Setelah gue udah selesai ulangan, dan ternyata…diary..Pak Ibiki ternyata nyuruh gue buat hormat bendera __1 JAM __loh!!! Huhuhu..capek dech…_

_Sayngnya diary, saat-saat kayak gitu..ternyata…Neji..Neji ga nemenin gue!! Hiks…betapa sedihnya akyu..Khukhukhu…- lagian ngapain juga si Neji nemenin lo, Tenten?? Baka..-_

_Eh….sekejap kemudian, datanglah ibu gue…Oh, thanks to God, gara-gara ibu..gue jadi terbebas dari hukuman!!! Ceritanya tuh, tiba-tiba ada sepupu gue …meninggal….- saat menulis itu, Tenten sempat mentitikkan, eh salah, menitikkan air mata sejenak…- jadinya ibu gue tuh mau ijin ke KepSek biar gue boleh ikut…dan, jadinya gue ga perlu cape lagi deh!! Yey!! Kebetulan banget tau ga!!_

_Ah..gue lupa kejadian selama sepupu gue meninggal..- ye..si Tenten..- sekarang gue langsung aja ya… abis gue pulang dari makam…ternyata bener…. Waktu sekolah dah selesai!!! Oia, tadi tuh pas ibu gue mau buka pintu depan, tiba-tiba beliau –ceilaa..- nemuin sepucuk surat loch!! Dan…untung ibu gue blom baca tuh surat..malahan langsung ngasih surat itu ke aku!! Dan setelah gue baca tuh surat…isinya tuh kayak gini.._

_Untuk Tenten,_

_Ini aku, Neji. Aku cuma mau memberitahu kalo lusa aku ada misi yang lama sekali untuk diselesaikan. Jadinya, mungkin aku tidak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari…Maaf ya Tenten, mungkin saja aku gagal dalam misi ini..tapi, doakan aku ya, agar aku bisa melaksanakan misi ini dengen selamat..Oh ya, aku akan berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pesta ultahmu, Tenten…_

_Dari orang terpintar se-Hyuuga, -capek deh…-_

_Neji. _

_Fhiuh…gile banget..kata-katanya Bahasa Indonesia baku amat ya…- lagi…. ngebanggain Neji..- langsung aja yah..-bosen tauk..- Ternyata, setelah gue masuk ke dalem rumah, ternyata ada orang yg nelpon ke hp gue!! Langusng aja gue angkat, dan ternyata..yang nelpon itu si Hinata!! Katanya..oh..katanya..besok..gue harus blajar untuk ulangan Fisika….Grrr….FISIKA?? Itu pelajaran yang PALING GUE BENCI!! Benci akyuuhh…_

_Huuh….mana besok ulangan Fsika, blom lagi gue harus ngebantuin ibu gue mempersiapkan pernak-pernik ultah yang tingga secuil..lagi..yah..tinggal beli kuenya aja sih.._

_Jadinya, dengan alasan yang bejibun..plus alasan untuk ulangan besok..akhirnya ibu gue bilang kalo gue tingal belajar aja, biar ibu gue yang ngurusin..dan jadinya…gue tinggal sendirian ke rumah deh…_

_Yasudh….gue belajar dengan segenap kemampuan dan perjuangan –ng??? apaan tuh?? Ngga nyambung..- gue berusaha menghapal rumus-urmus dan ba-bla-bla…tentang Fisika itu….huhuhu…coba gue belajarnya sama Neji..pasti lebih seru!!!_

_Udah dulu yach diary…_

_Besok, gue bikin cerita seputar ultahku!!_

_Bye…_

OoOoOoOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOoO

Cantik-Chan: Fhiuh…akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga!!!

Tenten: Hei….

Cantik-Chan: Eh…elo….seenaknya aja mangggil gue 'Hei' !!

Tenten: Gue Cuma pengen ngasitau, jangan lupa ya, bagi para pembaca, jawab kuis yang tadi!!! Oya, kasih hadiah juga ya!!!

Cantik-Chan: Eh iya ya…serempak ya…1…2…3..

Cantik-Chan& TenTen: JANGAN LUPA KASIH HADIAH BERUPA REVIEW YA!!!! TEKAN TOMBOL 'GO' DIBAWAH!!! AYO, REVIEW!!!

Cantik-Chan: Hampir lupa neyh…NEXT CHAPTER: HALAMAN LIMA: ULTAH TENTEN! KEPERGIAN NEJI!


	5. Halaman lima!

DIARY SI TENTEN!

HAHAHA!! Finally…the last chapter of 'Diary Si Tenten' is finished!! I'm so happy!! 'Coz banyak banget yang mau nungguin chapter 5 ini dengan saaaabaaar….banget!! Makasih ya, untuk mau nungguin chapter ini!! Soalnya, sekarang ini kan mau Ul. Mid Semester, jadi pasti banyak dong…tugas yg dikasih guru,selain itu,internet di rumahku dimatiin lagi!!….kasian yah… tapi akhirnya, aq bisa juga nyelesain fanfic ini!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 5: ULTAH TENTEN! KEPERGIAN NEJI!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5 udah datang!! Bagi, yang terpilih, akan saya umumkan!! Pemenang kuisnya adalah….jreng jreng jreng……tu…wa…ga!!

**Shinoda'black'katsuyu!!****Dipanggil 'katsuyu' ya..**

**RetisCommunity!! Dipanggil 'Bia-chan' aja ya!!**

**.hoshi.na-chan!! As usually….Na-chan!!**

**Tentenholic!! Apa ya?? Mmm…jadi kawannya Tenten deh!! (sebagai anak tomboy, hehe..) Namanya 'Tian-Tian' aja ya!!**

**Funsasaji1!! Jadi sohibnya 'Tian-Tian' sejak kecil…namanya tuh..mmm…gimana kalo 'Sasaji'!!**

**Hyuuga hinata!! ****(****eh?? Bukan 'Hinata' di 'Naruto' lo…) Jadi sohib alias tetangganya Hinata deh!! Namanya Hyuuga Kimiko!! Hehehe…**

**Mashiro.Rieru-Makruf!! Wah..bingung nih..'Rieru' aja boleh kan??**

**Greentea-raichan!! Klo ini seh…'Rai-chan' aja ya.. jadi ..sepupu Naruto!! **

**Pink-violin!! Dipanggil 'pink-chan' yaa..**

**Sora no Aoi!! Klo ini sih…ga usah susah -susah lagi..'Sora-chan' aja deh!!**

SELAMAT YA…BAGI PARA PEMENANG!! Sesuai janji, yang terpilih bakalan dimasukin dalam cerita!! Tapi…maaf banget..soalnya Cuma sebentar!! Maaf..maaf..banget…

Kayaknya banyak banget ya…. Yawdah, mulai aja deh ceritanya!! Pasti pada penasaran khan??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten P.O.V

Senennnggg…banget rasanya hari ini!! Soalnya gue sekarang ultah lo!! Tau ngga, tadi tuh si N i datang lo!! Wahhh…seneng rasanya ketika si N i ngasih hadiahnya ke gue!! Dia tuh ngasih kado b a p a yang luuucuuu bangeeet ke gue lo!! SENANGNYA!!

Beruntung banget gue hari ini!!

_**Cantik-Chan: Hey you, What's up??**_

_**Tenten: Elu?? Berani-beraninya dikau kesini, hah??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Hey. Looks like you' re happy today!! Are you celebrating your birthday??**_

_**Tenten: Udah tau masih nanya!! Cape deh….**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Hehehe…. Cuman latihan untuk ' writing in english' aja koq..**_

_**Tenten: Chuih chuih dung pret!! Kayak lo kepinteran aja!! Eh…tapi koq tadi nama N i ama ama hadiah gue lu sensor sih?? **_

_**Cantik-Chan: Ga boleh?? **_

_**Tenten: YA NGGA BOLEH LAH!! Tuh kan, tadi lu juga nyensor lagi!! Gue ngga mau!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Huu…ga seru nih…**_

_**Tenten: Ga seru apanya??**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Nevermind….eh…gue nyensor tuh karena…biar seru aja lah!! -langsung ngeloyor pergi…-**_

_**Tenten: Huuuh…author ini…JAHHHAAATTT!!**_

_**Cantik-Chan: -langsung berhenti jalan sambil natap Tenten- Apo kau bilang?? Aku jahat!! Rasokenlah(rasakanlah)ini …hiiiattt…RASENGAN!! ( lha?? Ngomong bahasa palembang sambil ngeluarin Rasengan?? –**__khayalan tingkat sangaaat tinggi!!-__**)**_

_**Tenten: Takuuut….hiiiy!! –lari deh dia!!-**_

_**Cantik-Chan: Hehe…I win!! **_

Setelah sekian lama menunggu perkelahian antara author dan Tenten, mari kita liat diary Tenten sekarang!! Ayo Kawan!! Kita baca ceritanya!! (hehe…)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Diary Si Tenten_

_Halaman 5,_

_Hari: Minggu Tanggal: 9 Maret 2008 (my birthday!!)_

_Today is my best day !! Coz, I was celebrating my birthday!! But, yang sialnya itu ya…gw tadi ulangan Fisika!! Iiiiikkkkhhh…..Jijay gw sama tuh pelajaran!! – sama, Tenten!! Author juga jijay sama yg namanya FISIKA!!- Ugghhh…mana pengawasnya si 'killer teacher' Anko itu lagi…. Ughhh….stress deh gue pas ulangan!! Sumpah!!_

_Mana tadi tuh ulangannya susah minta ampoeen….si Anko tadi marah-marah pula!! Huh!! Bikin tambah stress aja!! Bahkan diary, __hampir seluruh murid sekelas __dia marahin!! Percaya nggak?? Untung aja gue engga kena marah!! Neji juga engga loh!! Hehehe… Nah, gue akan nyeritain sama lo, diary, tentang ulangan tadi!!_

_Gue: Bu Anko…_

_Anko: (ngga nyahut)_

_Gue: Bu Ankoo….(gua masih sabar)_

_Anko: (ngga nyahut lagi)_

_Gue: BU ANKO!!_

_Anko: (lagi-lagi ngga nyahut)_

_Gue: BUUUUUU ANKOOOOOOO!!(bahkan murid sekelas yang ngedengernya sampe nutup kuping!!)_

_Anko: ( Yaelah…masih juga ngga nyahut!! Huh, kayaknya dia ketiduran deh!!)_

_Gue: (gue ngomong sama Ino yg duduk di sebelah gue) Oy, Ino…._

_Ino: 'Paan sih, Tenten?? Lu mau manggil Si guru kill…eh maksud gue Bu Anko khan??_

_Tenten: Ya iyalah…eh, eh, lu blom ngerjain soalnya satupun?? (tentu ajalah kita ngobrol sambil bisik-bisik!!)_

_Ino: Susah banget tau ga!! Pusing gue!! Elu??_

_Gue: Yeee…sama aja!! _

_Anko: ( langung bangun sambil ngusep iler!!) ANAK-ANAK!! ULANGAN SELESAI!! AYO CEPAT KUMPUUUUUUULLL!! _

_Murid Sekelas: (kompak bangeeet..) IYA BUUU!! ( yg ga selesai mah celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari ngeliatin punya yg lain, termasuk gue!!)_

_Lalu, setelah gue ngeliat Neji, gue pun jadi seakan-akan mendapat ide cemerlang!!_

_Gue: (bergaya ngerayu-rayu neh…) Neji…boleh liat nomor 5..aja…plis….._

_Neji: (mandang gue dengan pandangan marah…hii..serem!) AMIT-AMIT!! Ga mau!! Makanya, kamu belajar ngga kemaren??_

_Gue: Udah sih, tapi.._

_Neji: KALO UDAH KENAPA KAMU GA BISA?? ( jalan ninggalin gue sambil ngejaga kertasnya kalau-kalu ada yg ngintip..dikitt.aja…)_

_Gue tadinya mikir, kalo sebagai pacarnya – astaga..- dia akan ngasitau gue…tapi, ternyata, 100 GAGAL!! Gue ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah!! Huhuhu…..Kenapa sih Neji..lu begitu tega sama gue?? Teganya engkau…_

_Huh!! Setelah gue pulang dengan hati yang kesel, sedih dan marah, ternyata, gue pun dikejutin sama Tian-Tian & Sasaji!! Tai ternyata, mereka bermaksud baik…- jadi terharu..- Ternyata, mereka berdua bawa kado untuk gue!! Tian-Tian ngasih gue CD Album Fall Out Boy -padahal authornya ga terlalu seneng tuh..- kalo si Sasaji ngasih gue.. CD Game Spongebob Squarepants The Movie!! Ini dia game yg kucari-cari..akhrnya, Sasaji ngasih gue!! -author juga suka Game Spongebob the movie, seru banget lho!!- _

_Lalu, setelah Tian-Tian & Sasaji ngajak gue masuk rumah, ternyata, gue pun dikejutkan oleh teman-teman yg laen!! Mereka pun ngasih hadiah kayak gini…dan, komen mereka setelah ngasih hadiah itu ke gue.._

_**Katsuyu: Kamus pintar IPA ( biar lo tambah pinter!!)**_

_**Bia-Chan: Celana jeans model terbaru!! ( Ini nih, biar lo tambah gaya!!) **_

_**Na-chan: Jam pasir plus gantungan kunci gambar lambang Sunagakure…( Biar kompakan dengan cowok gue gitu loch!!) –gile..kompak banget nich!!-**_

_**Kimiko: Buku yg judulnya 'Cara untuk semakin akrab dengan cowok Hyuuga' (Ini nih, biar lo makin mesra sama Neji!!) – gila…sampe ada buku kayak gitu..-**_

_**Rieru: Gitar elektrik!! ( Biar lo pinter main musik& siapa tau aja bisa ngeluarin bakat terpendam loe..) –hah? Emang Tenten bisa main gitar elektrik apa??-**_

_**Rai-chan: Sekotak teh hijau – kan Greentea-Raichan!- ( Minum ini biar lo tambah sehat!!)**_

_**Pink-chan: Biola warna pink ( Biar pinter maen biola nih…sekalian juga untuk ngeluarin bakat terpendam loe!! ) -biola warna pink?? Pasti bagus banget…- **_

_**Sora-chan: Paket Manicure-pedicure ( pake nih, biar kuku lo makin bagus!!)**_

_Waaaahhhh…hadiah-hadiahnya bagus banget!! Tapi yang paling bagus tuh hadiah dari…NEJI!! Lo dah tau blom dia ngasih apa ke gue?? Yap, dia ngasih __BONEKA PANDA__!!_

_Boneka panda itu tuh, ciri-cirinya kayak gini:_

_Bonekanya gede, besar en geeedeeee banget!!_

_Mukanya lucu banget!!_

_Empuk banget lo!!_

_Kupingnya gede banget!!_

_Bagus khan?? Soalnya dikasih Neji sih..hehe…dan dia ngasih hadiah itu setelah temen temen yang lain, alias paling terakhir!! Huuuhhh..coba paling pertama!! Tapi…bukan itu aja hadiah dari dia, masih ada lagi lo…._

_Lalu…abis pestanya selesai…Neji ngajak gue ke halaman belakang di rumah gue….(mumpung ibu gue mash kerja…hehehe..) dan, dia pun ngucapin kata-kata yang gue ngga nyangka dia ngomongin kayak gitu…dia ngomong kayak gini nih.._

_Neji: Um…Tenten, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu…._

_Gue: Apaan sih??_

_Neji: Mmmm….a..aku..mau..minta maaf sama kamu.soal ulangan yang tadi…aku..minta maaf ya!!_

_Tenten: Iya..iya…dah kumaafin kok!!_

_Neji: Oh….mm….udah ya??_

_Gue: Trus, kenapa kamu..mmm…mukanya…'gitu-gitu' ya??_

_Neji: 'Gitu-gitu' apaan??_

_Gue: Uuuuhh…mmm…nggghhh...err…aa…i…u…e…o…_

_Neji: HAH?! LU BARU BELAJAR HURUF VOKAL YA?? ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!! –eeehh?? Ada judul film yg ada Tora Sudiro nya nih!!-_

_Gue: Ehh…Neji…kok kamu bilang gitu sih…aku kan..m….gu..gugup….grogi gitu..kalo deket kamu…_

_Neji: Masa sih?? Aku..masih mau nanya yang tadi…._

_Gue: Ooo…maksud gue tuh muka kamu 'gitu-gitu' tuh…mukamu..merah…KEREN BANGET TAU GA!!_

_Neji: BUDEK TAU!! Eh, makasih ya dah bilangin aku keren!! (dia senyum lo!! SWEET!!)_

_Gue: Uuuhh…Neji makin keren deh kalo senyum kayak gitu…serasa di surga…_

_Neji: Makasih…eh, kamu juga cantik lo…kalo rambut kamu itu sekaliii..aja dilepasin kuncirannya…pasti cantik banget!!_

_Gue: ( MUKA GUE MERAH LO ABIS DENGER APA YANG DIA OMONGIN!!) Neji…aku rela kok ngelakuin apaa…aja asal kamu senang…_

_Neji: Mmm…Tenten…sore ini, aku, Shikamaru, Shino dan Chouji akan pergi untuk misi yang sangat penting..aku..mungkin akan pergi sekitar 4 bulan…_

_Gue: Aku udah tau Neji..tapi, 4 bulan?? Lama banget…_

_Neji: Iya…dan aku juga pengen ngasih ini ke kamu…_

_Gue: Apaan nih??_

_Neji: Baca itu saat aku sudah pergi dari sini!!_

_Gue: I..iya.._

_Neji: Dan satu lagi…aku..aku..mm…doakan aku ya agar aku berhasi…._

_Gue: ( GUE NYIUM DIA LOH!! SO SWEET!!)_

_Neji: (bengong….ga percaya dengan apa yang kita berdua lakuin)_

_Gue: ( dah ngelepasin ciumannya dong..) Neji, tanpa diminta pun, aku pasti akan mendoakan kamu kok!! Aku kan, sayang sama kamu…_

_Neji: Tapi, kenapa tadi kamu nyium aku??_

_Gue: Itu sebagai tanda agar kamu mau diam, dan…sebagai tanda cinta untukmu….- oh..romantis banget sih!!-_

_Neji: Kamu cewek yang romantis banget…oh, sudah ya…aku mau pulang dulu..daa.._

_Gue: Da Neji…._

_Lalu, abis Neji pergi, gue pun langsung ngebaca kertas yang dikasih Neji tadi. Dan isinya…itu..ternyata..puisi cinta…kayak gini nih…_

_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN...CAHAYAKU…_

_Di pagi hari.._

_Ku selalu menunggumu…_

_Di siang hari.._

_Ku selalu bersamamu…_

_Di sore hari.._

_Ku selalu mengantarmu pulang…_

_Di malam hari…_

_Ku selalu merindukanmu…_

_Hari ini.._

_Ku akan pergi.._

_Hilang…dari pandanganmu..dalam waktu yang lama…_

_Mungkin..suatu hari nanti.._

_Ketika aku bisa muncul kembali dalam hidupmu.._

_Ku akan memasangkan senar emas…_

_Biar kulantunkan melodi indah tak terkatakan.._

_Hingga kau tak 'kan merasa kesepian lagi…_

_Ketika diriku ini.._

_Meninggalkanmu.._

_Janganlah bersedih…_

_Wahai cahayaku…_

_Tersenyumlah…dan nyanyikan lagu untukku.._

_Kupasangkan senar keemasan yang indah…agar ku bisa melantunkan melodi nan elok…_

_Di hari ulang tahunmu.._

_Selamat ulang tahun wahai cahayaku.._

_Semoga engkau makin sehat dan berumur panjang sampai kelak.._

_Ingatlah aku.._

_Janganlah bersedih lagi sayang_

_Karena aku.._

_Selalu ada .._

_Untukmu…_

_Oleh: Neji Hyuuga_

_N/B: Jika kamu membaca puisi ini, kumohon, simpanlah puisi ini baik-baik…_

_Neji…gue terharu banget ngebaca puisi elo!! Romantis banget!! Gue sampe menitikkan air mata lo!!_

_Haduh…kayaknya gue kebanyakan nulis deh… capek…udahan dulu ya diary….da…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenten P.O.V

Fiuhh…akhirnya…setelah gue menulis dengan semangat '46 , eh salah '45, gue merasa puas..puas banget!! Pokoknya, rasanya jadi enak gitu..

O ya, gue mau ngebaca puisi dari Neji lagi ah!! Romantis sih…

_Ingatlah aku…_

_Janganlah bersedih lagi sayang.._

_Karena aku…_

_Selalu…_

_Ada…_

_Untukmu…_

_Selamat ulang tahun…cahayaku…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

THE END

STORY 'DIARY SI TENTEN' IS FINISH!!

8 halaman!! Demi kepuasan para author yang selama ini menunggu laaaamaaa banget, bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan!! Semoga cerita ini dapat memuaskan hati anda semua!!


End file.
